


lucky socks

by maraudersourwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Sock Puppets, There is Pigmy Puff in There, They're Adorably Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: Ginny has lucky socks.Or had?





	lucky socks

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "That was my sock"
> 
> Unbeta’d, messy, yada yada.  
> Y’know the drill.

 

Ginny looked down at Luna, who was crouched in the floor sweet talking to a whole poffle. Her mind wandering into so many questions that she wasn’t even sure if wanted them answered. Mainly, how did Luna managed to sneak a dozen of pigmy puff into her room. Secondly, how did _Luna_  managed to sneak a dozen of pigmy puff into  _ **her**_  room. And thrice, why was one of her quidditch lucky socks on Luna’s hand. As a puppet. A sock puppet. Definetely that was the question she wanted an answer for.

She scrunched her nose, lips into a thin line. That was her  _I’m not angry but we REALLY need to talk things_ face. A face made only for Luna. The same Luna that was in her room with her sock transformed into a creepy puppet. She cleared her voice. Nothing. She sighed, feeling painfully neglected.  And cleared her voice again.

“Luna,” at her name, the pale blond looked back at her. Her hair swaying around messily in thin air. And smiled with the same intensity as a thousand suns. It was always breathtaking. Ginny gaped, her cheeks going a bit pink making the freckles strongly come back to life. Her mind was blank and found herself trying to remember what she was going to say. Oh, right. The sock mystery. “That was my sock.”

Not the whole herd of pigmy puffs in her room. Nor  _why_ or _how_  exactly was she with that poffle inside her gryffindor dorm.

But the sock.

Ginny blamed Luna’s beauty for her lack of concentration.

“Yes, it was indeed,” Luna looked back at the sock. Like if it being on her hand was the biggest accomplishment in life. She smiled fondly at it, while making it move its mouth. Two buttons of different color and size sewed as what she supposed were eyes. Better not to think where they came from.

“But now it’s a puppet,” she wasn’t even trying to make a question out of that. Ginny was convinced that sometimes questioning Luna was the same as questioning life for what it was. You just gotta accept the quirkiness of it all and embrace it. Somehow. She wasn’t sure exactly how, but it seemed to be easier to just do and not think about it. Luna looked back at her with a glint of something in her silver eyes that made Ginny’s insides squirm. In the good way. In the perfect way.

“You came just in the right moment: we need a princess for our tale,” the sock puppet mouthed every word while Luna did what was supposed to be its voice. A squeaky and loud voice. That against all nature, made Ginny feel warm and comfortable. Like if she was a child again. She snorted when the puppet tilted its head looking at her.

“Are you going to be the prince?,” she took the couple of steps that kept her closer to the door and sat down at Luna’s side. She eyed cautiosly at the pigmy puffs, that looked at her the same way, to look back at Luna again. Who was smiling brightly. Ginny preened and she didn’t know exactly why. But it felt like making the winning goal in a quidditch match.

“That’d be actually my job,” a sudden small peck on her lips sealed the deal. Followed by a peck on the cheek by the puppet. They stayed in silence for a couple of beats, until Ginny laughed. Just like she did when Luna was around. Brightly. Softly. Sweetly. With all the strenght and all the love that her mother teached her on her early years. Feeling so happy,

Thas was her lucky sock, indeed.


End file.
